The Aspects book one: Rise of the Mighty
by Maile-is
Summary: Ever wonder what the Power Rangers COULD have been. No campy humor, no cheesey bad guys, and no terrible suits. Just six teens, and the hell they went through to save the world. M for safety.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, and if I did, there would have been better dialog. I'm looking for a beta, and this is unbeta'd, so all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. I hope you enjoy thins. All flames will be used to heat my bubblebath. ~Maile

"Communications, online. Life support, online. Engines are go. Houston, we are green." Andrews voice prattled off the checklist just like the simulation, flat and uninteresting. Shelby hated when he did that. How he could he not be excited? They were going to the moon! The first exploratory space travel on the moon, and the guy sounded like he was reading the grocery list off to his wife. He shook his head and checked to navigation programs, making minute adjustment where necessary. The cockpit rattled and rocked with the force of the thrusters, and then there was a countdown in his ear.

"Are you ready to piss your pants yet?" He glanced over to Andrews and smiled when he saw the look of terror cross his face.

"Bite me Shelby." Was all he managed to choke out before they were pushed into their seat by the force of the rocket leaving the platform. Shelby whooped with glee as he watched the windshield burn through the atmosphere. He heard Andrews laugh, a little hysterically, but laugh none the less as they were surrounded by stars. He unbuckled as soon as the cabin pressure regulated and lunged toward the back of the capsule.

"Wake me when we get there chicken little!" the bunk collapsed down at the push of a button, and he was snug under the covers before he could hears Andrews reply.

The room was shaking around him, and he tried in vain to flail the pressure off his arm, only opening his eyes when he heard a very rattled Andrews speak.

"Shelby! You have to come look at what I picked up on the scans! Move your ass!" His voice was tinged with just a hint of fear, but Shelby wrote it of as being first time space flight nerves. Floating up to the view-screen set in the windshield, his eyes bulged at what looked to be a canister embedded in the surface of the moon. Face splitting into a grin, he propelled himself back to the door set at the base of the cabin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Andrews voice had raised an octave, and he looked about to faint.

"I'm going the fuck down there." Shelby replied with a manic grin.

Half and hour later saw them both suited and waiting for the airlock to disengage. Andrews had thrown a fit when Shelby said he was going alone, and so he had used his best puppy eyes, and a bit of bribery to get the reluctant pilot in a spacesuit. The airlock opened with a loud whoosh, and both men gingerly stepped out. After bouncing about like two school boys, they set of in the direction of the canister.

"What do you suppose it is?" Shelby's voice sounded strange over the radio, but Andrews could still all but hear his smile.

"Our luck? Intergalactic garbage." Came Andrews sarcastic reply.

"Naw, I bet it's some sort of escape pod. Like in that movie with Sigourney Weaver."

"You mean the one where everyone dies at the end? It's called Aliens." Andrews sounded amused.

"Hey! Sigourney made it!" Shelby said. Andrews just shook his head awkwardly. They approached the capsule carefully, noting the size as being about the same as the thrusters on their ship. It was solid gold from the look, and had a completely flat top carved with strange symbols. The center of the top was embedded with a huge red stone that almost glowed.

"What do you think it says?" Shelby's voice held a strange reverence, his fingers brushing the symbols gently. The gem in the middle shined brighter as Shelby's hand crept closer to it.

"Hey be careful!" Andrews lunged at Shelby, he wasn't fast enough. Shelby's hand had touched the shining stone. It was like a bomb had gone off in front of them, flinging them backwards until they hit the side of a low hill. Andrews tried to stand, grabbing Shelby's arm and tugging, but the other man was transfixed on something almost slithering out of the now open capsule. Peering through the dust Andres could make out the figure of a woman in a formfitting golden gown that dragged behind her. As the dust settled, he could make out more details, like that the gown was ragged, the train shod with holes and stained with something he hoped wasn't blood. She seemed to be completely unprotected and having trouble standing, but then she straitened suddenly and reached behind her into the capsule. She withdrew a long ornate staff, the end carved to look like a large crescent moon, with the same jewel as on the capsule set in the center. After inspecting it carefully for a moment, she nodded and turned, looking straight at them. Andrews blinked and she was in front of him, smiling to reveal pointed teeth. Her eyes were completely black, and her fingers were impossibly long, having an extra joint and vicious looking pointed nails. Shelby was suddenly trying to climb out of his spacesuit, and Andrews found he couldn't move to stop him. Hearing the helmet hit the ground Andrews closed his eyes. The woman opened her mouth, and Andrews felt a stinging pain high on his arm before the nothingness took him.

**Two weeks later, Angel Grove youth center:**

He watched her move with fluid grace, mounting flawless handsprings and flips on the bar like she'd been born for nothing else. Twisting to spring backwards she flipped, landing gracefully on the floor on her feet. The small crowd that had been watching her erupted into cheers and sparse applause, causing her to drop into a low bow.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here like, all week." she bubbled to the departed crowd, smiling her to bright smile. Such a lovely face, with nothing between the ears. Tommy shook his head and went back to wiping down the juice bars counter. Glancing over to the mats across the youth center proved to be just as entertaining, a group of the local 'thugs' break dancing to an old MC Hammer song on a small stereo that most likely came from the same era. A boy dressed in all black, sans the blue watch he wore on his left wrist stepped up, motioning for the crown to part.

"A'right, let me show you how it's done." He dropped to the floor to perform, never more than one hand on the ground at a time, and never faltering in his rhythm. Ending his dance with an elaborate head spin, he did a one handed back spring and land on his feet in a crouch. His friends gathered around him singing praises, and his smile lit almost as brightly as the girl on the gymnastics bar. Tommy scowled slightly, but went back to work, serving two teens from the small family Dojo across the street. The took their smoothies to one of the tables, chatting away like they hadn't a care in the world. His eyes darted to the opening door of the center, a man in a Sensei's uniform stepped through the doors. Young, with black hair and hard eyes, he approached the counter like he owned the place.

"I hear you have the best smoothies in the city?" His voice was deep, and a little dispassionate, but he was wearing a small smile. Tommy nodded, throwing his rag over his shoulder.

"What's your poison?" He said it in a joking tone, but the man didn't looked amused. Tommy's good mood faded a bit more, but he kept his smile.

"Something with strawberries. Surprise me. I'm Jason bye the way." He held out his hand and Tommy took it, nodding and turning to make the drink.

"I'm Tommy. Haven't seen you before." Was called over his shoulder, his hands moving in a memorized pattern as he chopped and blended.

"I work at the Dojo." Was the polite reply. Jason's eye held a bit of a sparkle when Tommy turned to hand him the smoothie.

"I noticed." Tommy replied, nodding to the uniform the other man wore. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a high pitched shriek. Both men turned their attention to the form of a blonde boy in glasses being thrown through the youth center doors, the front of his shirt covered in something unidentifiable. He landed hard on his ass, using his hands to crawl backwards. It took a moment for Tommy to realize he wasn't moving his legs at all.

Jason was up and moving before the he saw the other two come through the door, helping the boy on the floor as best he could. He had one arm under the boy's shoulders and the other under his knees in preparation to lift him bridal style. The boy was babbling inconsolably, muttering about how the tied his chair to their truck and wanted to keep him in it when Tommy saw the fat guy pull back his fist to strike at Jason's back. The guy was _big_, and no matter how well trained you were that meaty fist coming down on the back of your head would _hurt_. Tommy grabbed the bat he kept under the counter and dove under the employee partition, swinging at the big guys knee. Three things happened at once. Tommy's it connected and the big guy screamed, the black break dancer from before was suddenly helping Jason lift the crippled boy, and Tommy realized he had forgotten to take the little guy hiding behind the big guy into account. A fist connected with his face about five seconds after he realized he was screwed, and he was sent back into a barstool. Ducking under the little guys second attempt to rearrange his face, he came up behind his and shoved him into the bar, flipping him over it with a loud crash. Unfortunately the big guy had recovered and was now charging him, Tommy reached for the dropped bat on the floor, but before he could raise his head he heard a thud and then a groan. He looked up to see the air headed gymnast with her leg stuck out and a smile on her face.

"Hey you know, your like, icky." She bounced over to Tommy and held out her hand, her too bright smile still firmly in place. "I'm Kim!" She took his hand and he stood, trying not to lean on her. He looked over the table where Jason now sat, also occupied by the blonde and the break-dancer. They were trying to calm the blonde, who was obviously having a panic attack, and Tommy inclined his head for Kim to follow him to the table.

"You need to breath dawg'." The break-dancer was speaking in a clam tone, his hand on the boy's boney shoulder, and Jason was trying to get him to focus on his finger. Tom pulled the boys chair out gently and knelt in front of him. He took the boys face in his hands and began to speak slowly.

"I'm Tommy. You're safe here. We won't let them have you. Breath, in through your nose, out through your mouth. There. That's it." He smiled as the blonde began to calm down, his blue eyes becoming focused on Tommy's green.

"I'm Billy. Thank you, all of you." His voice was small, and still shaking slightly, but he had a pleased smile, and Tommy returned the sentiment.

"No problem. I catch hell from bozo's all the time. that's Jason, "He nodded to the other man, "And This is Kim." she held out her hand and turned her blinding smile on him.

"Hey! I totally dig your glasses." Billy blushed scarlet but shook her hand, then turned expectantly to the black boy sitting on his other side.

"Oh, yeah sorry dude. Names Zach." He held out a mocha hand, and Billy shook it, his smile widening.

"Now if I only knew what Tweedles Dee and Dum did with my wheelchair, I could get home and change my smoothie shirt." Billy gestured to the previously unknown goop on his shirt, and Tommy chuckled, standing and pointing a thumb to the back.

"I have a shirt you can use." He jogged off to the locker area and returned in a few moments with a white t-shirt, noting the absence of Jason and Kim. "Here you go." He handed Billy the shirt and turned around the see that the youth center was empty. One eyebrow raised, he turned to Zach who just shrugged.

"Jason and Kim mounted a search for my wheelchair. I wish I could go help them." Billy had changed his shirt so quickly Tommy had missed it and his hands were now bunched on his skinny knees. Zach placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Tommy plopped into the seat Jason had evacuated.

"S'awright dawg. They'll find it." Zach smiled at the blonde teen and Billy nodded in agreement.

"So what was the deal with those losers?" Tommy asked, running a hand back through his to long dark hair.

"Paul and Skull. The tiny one being Skull. I think between them they can only harvest the intellect of an arthropod. They've picked on me ever since… my accident." his voice lost its edge at the end, trailing off to a whisper, and Tommy noted that Zach was making a fist under the table.

"Can a brutha get a translation?" Zach asked, trying for a light tone, but coming out clipped. Tommy answered before Billy could open his mouth.

"It means between them, they have the brain of a bug." The smile that split Billy's face was worth it's weight in gold, and he could tell he had a new friend.

"I used to having to explain my oratory patterns to people. Do you go to any of the higher learning institutions in the area?" His voice was high with excitement, but his eyes were drawn to Zach, still looking slighted about Billy's comment about being bullied.

"Uh, yeah. UCLA actually. I'm a paleontology major. I love Dinosaurs." still smiling, Billy launched into a monologue about the Triassic period that would normally have engaged Tommy's mind to it's fullest. As it was, he was more focused an the look on Zach's face as he rose and left the youth center, almost running over a small Asian girl hold a lump of twisted metal. She smiled at his retreating form, and then turned her attention to a still talking Billy.

"Ah, excuse me? I'm Trini, and I think this is yours." she held the metal up in front of Billy and he paled considerably.

"Oh no! Mom is going to end me!" He reached out for the heap of metal in her arms, and she helped him sit it on the floor.

"Well, look at the bright side! At least you weren't in it." Her voice was upbeat, but Billy's eyes widened, and he fainted into the chair.

**Somewhere in the California desert:**

He stood staring out at the low hills, his expression grim in the artificial lighting. The bots had been overly busy in the past days, cleaning up for the arrival of his chosen five. The Aspects. Ones who would have to power to save the earth from great danger. A bot came bouncing up to him, a few spark flying from it's neck, human like face serene.

"Zordon s-s-s-sir, the preparations are complete. I aw-w-w-w-wait your orders." His voice was mechanical, a betrayal that he was less than human, but he sounded genuine in his emotion.

"Thank you Alpha. All we can do now, is wait." Zordon turned from the view-screen and glided to a control panel filled with crystals. He let his finger linger over them for a moment, and then began a typing motion, the stones under his fingers coming to life with colors. The view-screen changed from the desert scene to one in a youth center, three people around a table, and two approaching. The boy in vision correction seemed to be upset, and the others were doing their best to calm him. Zordon smiled at them, human at their best, and let his fingers dance over the crystals again. Soon. So very soon, he would find her.

**An artificial Island far off the coast of California:**

She looked over her new toys with a sadistic glee, the one, her clockwork beast, skin splitting violently at his back to allow the protruding mechanical wings and half his face gone do to the vacuum of space. The other still as death on a stone slab, mouth sewn so that he could just barely speak, was devoid of all skin, his muscles glimmering in the torchlight. She ran her hands over his bloody chest, smearing the think liquid over her so long fingers and smiling.

"You will be mine always. My Zhedd." She stroked him once more, almost lovingly, before turning to the silent winged man thing she had made of his companion. "Come to me, I have work for you." She held out one bloodied hand for him to take and he lumbered forward, his ruined mouth set in half a grimace. Taking her hand in his he knelt, nuzzling her dress as if he were a dog. "Go my Gholdaare, bring my the blood of one unspoiled." He raised his grotesque face to her and licked her hand, his huge wings beating frantically to give him lift off. He flew up and out a shaft in the ceiling, a horrific screech passing his lips as he headed toward the mainland. She toward a dais, a pool set directly in its center shimmering with a darkness no light could pierce. She trailed one bloody hand across the surface of the water, no ripples left in her wake. A cold voice drifted up from the depths of the pool, a longing so deep in it it could cut diamonds.

"Rheeytah." it whispered to her, begging for release. Rheeytah shivered and leaned down, whispering to the water as if it were a lover.

"Soon my love. He will be ready soon." Her gaze wandered to the immobile man on the slab, a smile twisting her face into something horrid. "My Zhedd."

**Angel Grove youth center:**

"So it's settled! I'll take you guys home when my shift ends." Tommy smiled brightly down at them, gathered around Billy protectively. Jason and Kim had returned, thought the rest of the patronage seemed to be gone for the time being, and they were joined by a serene and lovely Trini. Zach was still no where to be found, but Billy guessed it was because he didn't want to be seen with the crippled kid. He looked to Trini and Kim, an easy air of friendship hovering over them already, and then to Jason, who sat with a silent vigil over Billy, making him feel just a bit safer. Tommy had moved back behind the bar, and was preparing a round of smoothies for them, on the house of coarse, his hair now pulled back in a low tight ponytail. Billy had never seen a guy with long hair before, his own mother preferring the military style for him, and seeing only shaggy haired men when he ventured outside. Tommy had genuinely long hair, down the point just below his shoulder blades. He had an earring too and Billy knew there was something to be remembered about which ear it was worn in. Tommy had his in his left ear, what did that mean again? He shook his head lightly and decided he would look in up on his blackberry. He pulled the little device out of his front pocket and brought up a search engine. His eyes widened at the results, but he decided he shouldn't judge his saviors by what ear they had pierced. Head turning to regard Jason, he took in the uniform he still wore, and the read headband tied around his forehead to keep his dark shaggy hair back from his face. He had dark eyes too, much colder than Tommy's green ones but holding a light that commanded respect. He caught Billy staring and gave him a warm smile, the ice in his eyes melting with the gesture.

He turned his gaze to Kim next. She had changed into a tiny jean skirt with pink leggings, and a tight black tank top, her hair just brushing her shoulders was left loose. Trini was dressed in a cream broomstick skirt that flowed when she walked, and a lovely pale yellow peasant top. He glanced down to his own borrowed white shirt and jeans and felt like he didn't belong. The sound of a smoothie being sat down in front of him brought him out of his observations, and he looked up to find Tommy smiling down at him.

"I could hear you thinking behind the counter. You ok?" The older mans voice was full of concern, and Billy felt kind of bad for freaking out of the earring, so he just smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm just-" He was cut off by a violent rumbling and the shaking of the building. Tommy fell flat on his ass, and Jason was knocked into Billy's lap. Kim had grabbed the table that by California law had to be bolted to the floor. Trini had fallen to the floor, and was gripping the base of the table so hard her knuckles where white. There was a sickening scream, and then a bright light and loud bang, and the back wall of the youth center was gone. Standing in the hole where the wall once was, hunched over with the weight of mechanical wings, was a man that looked like he walked out of a bad traffic accident.

Kim screamed and it drew the things attention, its eyes locking on her with an almost audible determination. Tommy made to stand, and Jason was already scrambling to his feet, but the thing was airborne, flying in a streak towards Tommy. It hit him with a sickening crack, and he flew across the room and hit the bar, another crack making Trini cry out for him. He made no move to get up. The thing roared and spread its unnatural wings, and the five still gathered around the table braced for him to come. Then there was a bright flash of light, and they heard a computerized voice stutter out,

"Hurry it u-u-u-u-up!" Kim screamed again when she felt the whole room tilt, and it had nothing to do with being hit. Squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath, he hit the ground with a soft thud, four others coming soon afterward. She opened her eyes to see a man with blue skin and white hair, and only slits for a nose. He reached out a hand to help her up, and spoke in a heavily accented voice.

"Welcome. I am Zordon." He smiled to reveal a small set of dainty fangs, and Kim let her eyes roll back in her head as she fainted.

Gholdaare screamed his frustration at the ceiling, he could not go back to his mistress without a sacrifice! The male human groaned and tried to move, his head lolling around like he was a marionette, and the construct tried to smile. Maybe if he brought back a pretty toy, his mistress would not be angry. Scooping the man up proved to be no challenge, it felt like he weighed nothing, and he was out the hole he made in the wall, flying through the dusk.

The flight was short for him, and the human didn't move again. He wondered if he had broken him? It didn't matter, all that mattered was pleasing mistress. He leveled out over the entry mistress made just for him, and dropped gracelessly down to the ground. Rheeytah whipped her head up from the Darkpool, eyes glowing an angry red tinged black.

"This is not what you were sent to retrieve! Incompetent beast!" She waved her hand and sent his and the human crashing back into the wall, the clang of metal against stone reverberating through the chamber. Tommy groaned, trying to sit up then letting a small whimper at the numbness that ran through him. Rheeytah raised one perfect eyebrow and then glided to him, her form shimmering so that when she stopped in front of him, she was a beautiful woman with perfect green eyes.

"You must be injured! Le t me help you." She reached down to lay a hand on his arm, and then smiled at him almost lovingly. "You can call me Rita."

AN: So this starts the long and arduous journey to re-write the Power Rangers. I will put up a poll about Tommy's earring on my profile, and then we'll see about pairings. I personally like a bit of slash, but there will also be all the cannon pairings present. R&R people!


End file.
